Invisible
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: I just wanna show you, she don't even know you, she's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me, we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable, instead of just invisible. Zelsi oneshot songfic.


AN: This something very new for me to write, obviously, so it's not that good, to me at least. It is a Zelsi, my 1st Zelsi, and I'm hoping to work a little more with this couple in the future because I really like this couple, even though it isn't popular. Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews, if anyone reviews that is.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine and the song "Invisible" is by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"Hey, Zeke," Kelsi Neilson greeted her friend at his locker early Wednesday morning. However, Zeke was too busy to notice her, as usual. His dazed smile and distant gaze told her that he was staring at her worst nightmare. 

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by_

"Zeke," Kelsi repeated a bit louder, this time attracting a small bit of his attention.

"Hm," he mumbled, distracted by the blonde walking past them.

Kelsi sighed. When Sharpay Evans was around, talking to Zeke Baylor was like talking to a brick wall.

"You promised you'd come over after school and give me cooking lessons. Are you still coming?" she asked him, hiding her annoyance.

"Oh yeah, sure," he answered, still watching Sharpay until she was out of sight.

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you then," Kelsi said and walked away quickly. She did that every time she talked to him while he was distracted. He never knew it, but she was deeply hurt when he ignored her like that. It wasn't his fault, though. He was into Sharpay, he had been for as long as she had known him and longer. Besides, how could he know how she felt about him?

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_

* * *

_

"…And now, for the final product…." Zeke started, opening the oven. The school day had ended and he was at Kelsi's. They baked a batch of his arguably perfect chocolate chip cookies together and had fun in the process. He hadn't thought about Sharpay once. Well, until that moment. "Drum roll, please."

Kelsi laughed and went along with him, drumming her hands on the counter as Zeke removed the batch of cookies from the oven.

"Here we are," Zeke said, sitting them on the table. "They look like they turned out really well, Kels."

"Thanks, but you did most of the work," Kelsi stated, taking one from the pan as he put them on a plate. "You are the master chef after all, and it is your recipe."

_There is a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through_

"True, but you still helped," Zeke said, also taking one. "Oh hey, I was wondering if you would mind if I gave a few to Sharpay tomorrow."

"Uh, sure, go ahead," Kelsi said, disappointed, for he was still thinking about Sharpay.

"Thanks," he said, taking several and putting them is a small, zippered bag. "I've got to go, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, bye, Zeke," Kelsi said as he left6. When she heard the front door close, she sighed and took another chocolate chip cookie. Zeke had offered Sharpay cookies and numerous other homemade foods on countless occasions but she always turned up her nose and walked on, which always damaged his self-esteem. Zeke was her friend and she hated that he was chasing after a girl who would never appreciated him.

_She's never going to see the light  
No matter what you do_

* * *

The next morning, Kelsi spotted Sharpay talking to someone, a guy, but it wasn't Zeke. However, she soon found Zeke tossing something into a trash can-the cookies. 

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

"Zeke, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked him, concerned.

"Sharpay…that guy…that's her new boyfriend," he answered sadly.

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

"Oh, Zeke, I'm sorry," Kelsi said sympathetically.

"It's okay. She probably doesn't even remember my name anyway," Zeke said disappointed. "Have you ever felt invisible to someone you wanted so desperately to be with?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she replied.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible_

"I liked her a lot; I really cared about her! Why can't she see that and give me a chance?" Zeke stated, ignoring Kelsi's answer.

_I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize_

"Why can't you see?" Kelsi asked, barely audible.

"Huh? Kels, what are you talking about?" Zeke asked her, confused.

"She doesn't deserve a great guy like you. You're better than her," Kelsi stated, her voice rising as the courage she had hoped would come to her finally did. "The person you should be with should like you back, not treat you like you don't exist. I just learned that today."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

"I like you a lot, Zeke, but you've been too busy chasing after her to realize that," Kelsi said, hardly able to believe what she had just said.

Zeke looked down at her, stunned. She liked him but he did to her what Sharpay had done to him without even knowing he was doing it until now.

"I'm sorry, Kelsi," he started after a few seconds.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't feel the same way! I should've kept my mouth shut!" she cried.

"No, Kels. I didn't say that. I'm sorry for ignoring you. You should've said something a long time ago," Zeke told her. "And, I like you, too. I don't know what I ever saw in her other than her body. You, on the other hand, actually treat me like a human being."

"So, does this mean…." Kelsi trailed off when he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Kelsi Neilson, will you be my girlfriend?" Zeke asked her, smiling brightly, making Kelsi want to melt.

Kelsi didn't answer, but, instead, she stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a light peck on the lips, sending shockwaves through both of their bodies. "Does that answer your question?"

Zeke didn't reply; he just continued to smile.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile_


End file.
